The Crystal Empire Origins
by ArtisticCupcakezz
Summary: After evil King Sombra turns Princess Amore to stone, he is sure to become the ruler. But what happens when her younger sister imprisons him in Tarterus for a couple decades? She becomes the new ruler, but when Sombra is freed and brings down the Empire, who is the Kingdom's next hope?
1. Prologue

Prologue

Chaos spread throughout the area as crystal ponies fled for their lives. A grey unicorn stallion cackled as he approached the crystal heart. He had a pointed dark red horn that curved, his eyes were red with green and purple dark magic coming out of them. He came close to stealing the heart, when a mare's voice interrupted.

"Sombra!" The stallion turned to see a unicorn, the ruler, Princess Amore. She had a pale red coat and amber eyes. Her mane was straight then ended in large curls. The colors of her mane were a raspberry color pink which faded into a moderate blue at the ends.

"Well, well, well, if it isn't my challenger," sneered Sombra.

"You do not have to steal the crystal heart Sombra. You still have time to change your fate," Amore said calmly. "I see you as good-hearted. Yet, the path you are taking may lead unto your doom and destruction."

Sombra frowned, and then his eyes narrowed. "You knew all along, DIDN'T YOU?!" Sombra screamed. "All this time I could've not become this way. But thanks to you I have!"

"Now, Sombra...," began Amore.

"Use your motherly tone on me, Amore," scoffed Sombra. "Besides, it doesn't work on me anymore. These crystal subjects belong to me, now!"

Amore glanced at Sombra straight-faced, hiding her intense fear. "There is still good in you, Sombra. I know it. You can overtake this darkness, and life can go back to the way it was. Take my hoof," Amore said as she held out her hoof. Sombra smacked her hoof away, as Amore's eyes widened, her fear finally showing.

"I don't need you! I don't need anyone! All I want is power. Lots of it! I see it now, Sombra, the most powerful King of the Crystal Empire! First, I conquer the Frozen North, then all of Equestria! These ponies have messed with me for the last time!" cackled Sombra.

"No, I won't let you do this Sombra! You can try to take over Equestria, but the Princesses will stop y-," cried Amore.

"They can try. Heck, all of Equestria can go against me. Either way, I'd win against them!" mocked Sombra. "And this is how I'll do it!" And with that, he put the crystal heart in his sack. A change came over Amore then. Her magic began pouring out of her as her eyes glowed white and pupilless. It lifted her off the ground as Sombra absorbed her power. When Amore collapsed on the ground once more, her eyes widened in shock to see that she had no cutie mark upon her flank.

"Now that you're powerless," began Sombra as he cackled. "I can do this!" His horn ignited as he lunged for the princess. Amore stood on her feet, as Sombra threw a black crystal that began to crystallize into stone. She screamed as she couldn't move, her left forehoof lifted up as she became a stone statue.

Meanwhile, Sombra hadn't noticed that a certain mare had gone to the princesses for help.

"Thank you for inviting me over for tea, Your Highnesses," said a unicorn.

Celestia chuckled. "How many times do I have to tell you, Prisma? You don't have to call us that. You're the same ranking as us."

"But I'm not an alicorn!" Prisma protested. "Alicorns are supposed to be princesses! How are unicorns princess-worthy ponies?"

"Depends on how strong thy magic is," Princess Luna implied. "Also, if your elder sister is a princess." Luna shot Celestia a look.

"Oh stop, Luna. You were born an alicorn along with me."

Prisma rolled her eyes playfully. She was a unicorn who had large curls around her ears along with a straight-like longer layer that ended into two curls in which one was longer than the other. She had a coat that was an extremely pale pink, nearly as white as Celestia was, if not a shade darker. Her mane was a dark raspberry pink, along with an arctic blue thick strip in between which was the same color as the crystal heart. The last part of her mane that held the shorter curl in the front was a royal purple. Her eyes were a strawberry color, being a pinkish red.

"-and I was like, who me? Yes, sir I am an alicorn. Thank you for noticing!" Celestia finished as Luna in annoyance, rolled her eyes. Prisma only listened briefly, because she heard... hoofsteps nearby?

"Princess... Celestia... Luna...!" a unicorn gasped as she entered the room they were having tea in. She was a lilac colored unicorn with a baby blue mane.

"Radiant Hope?" Prisma asked upon seeing one of her sister's subjects. "What are you doing all the way in Canterlot?"

"Sombra... siege... Crystal Empire... Princess Amore... stone," panted Radiant. Prisma's eyes widened as she looked at the alicorn sisters.

"We must stop Sombra, sister," Luna said.

"Yes, but you two will come with us," Celestia said, looking at the two unicorns.

"We can't fly though," Prisma said.

"Pftt," Celestia said as she grabbed hold of Prisma's front hooves. "Sister, you take Hope." As Celestia took off, Prisma grasped to her front hooves as she flew, refusing to let go. When they got high enough up, Prisma became enveloped in a yellow aura as Celestia placed the unicorn princess upon her back. "Hang on, Prisma." Luna caught up beside them, holding Radiant by her scruff.

"I could've just _teleported_," she remarked as she folded her hooves.

Prisma caught sight of the Empire, her eyes narrowing. Just as Celestia was about to land a few feet off the ground, Prisma leapt off and faceplanted into a pile of snow. "Uggh," she groaned. "Me and my clumsy self."

"Sister, didn't thou say what happens to the Empire when the Heart is-," Luna began.

Prisma gasped. "The Crystal Heart! Amore!"

The unicorn princess dashed for the room with the Crystal Heart. When she did, her eyes filled with horror upon what her sister had become.


	2. Chapter One: The Banishment

**Disclaimer: I do not own Hasbro or My Little Pony. This is simply my headcanon story for the Crystal Empire. Radiant Hope belongs to the creator of the IDW comics, to be clear, and is not my OC. Prisma and Garnet are the only two I own in this story; everything else belongs to Hasbro. With that said, I hope you guys enjoy! **

Tears welled up in Prisma's eyes as she saw her older sister frozen in stone. "No!" she cried as she cantered over to the statue. "No!" she whispered as she put her hoof under her frozen sister's chin. Celestia and Luna exchanged sorrowful glances as the unicorn princess weeped while embracing Amore. Radiant Hope's ears pinned down as her head lowered in grief and respect. Celestia and Luna did the same.

After a few minutes of weeping, Prisma pulled back from the cold stone sensation of her sister. She growled, her eyes more red than usual. "Show yourself, Sombra! Show yourself!" Prisma screamed.

The shadow stallion materialized into his unicorn form and spotted the younger unicorn princess. He expected to see Celestia and Luna, but to see a meer unicorn like him? What he didn't know was that the two alicorn sisters and Radiant Hope had hidden in order to do a surprise attack upon Sombra. Sombra grew quiet as he looked at the unicorn in dismay.

"Shocker, isn't it?" Prisma asked in sarcasm.

Sombra was dumbfounded. Never before had he beheld so much... beauty. He glanced at the statue, then the unicorn mare. Was it just him, or did the unicorns look similar?

"Too shocked to speak, aren't you? Expecting some grand princesses to fight you? Pfft. I get _that _a lot," remarked Prisma.

Sombra walked over to Prisma, his eyes squinting as he circled around her. Not being in his shadow form, his eyes were just red. "Why is it that you look so familiar, yet you don't at the same time?"

"Hmmm... I don't know... Why don't you just put me in a crown and see for yourself?!" Prisma retorted.

Sombra's eyes widened for a moment, then they narrowed again. "Oh _I _see. You're the little brat that clung to Amore's hooves. What is she, your mother or something?"

Prisma became offended. "She's my _sister _you idiot! And _you _just insulted her age! Not only that, but you-."

"Consider yourself lucky," Sombra said haughtily. "That you had a family of your own."

Prisma growled as her horn ignited powerfully in a cyan aura as she scraped one forehoof on the ground. "You are responsible... for the death of my _ONLY FAMILY_!" She attempted to zap Sombra, but the King of Shadows dodged.

Sombra chuckled. "You're a feisty mare. I don't believe I got your name."

"Why do you want to _know _my name?" demanded Prisma.

Celestia, Luna, and Radiant were hiding in a nearby bush. "Ooh, he just got _roasted_!" Celestia whispered.

"Do stop the vibrating of your vocal cords, sister," warned Luna in a whisper shout.

"Prisma. The heir to the Empire. Sorry, but it looks like you won't be the next King. Actually, I'm not sorry," sneered Prisma. Sombra looked flustered. "What? Has a mare beaten you at your own game? How tragic." She rolled her eyes.

Sombra seemed somewhat... attracted. Prisma's slight arrogance and feisty attitude seemed to give Sombra a magnetic like pull.

An idea came to him at that moment.

"Tell you what. There's no need to fight, my dear. We can both get what we want. I'll become the Empire's King, and you will become my Queen," Sombra said enticingly as he put a hoof under Prisma's chin. Prisma scowled at Sombra, and fired up her horn. "Ah, ah. I wouldn't do that if I were you. You don't wanna have a broken horn, do you?"

At that moment a fed up Radiant Hope trotted out of the bush. Sombra caught sight of his childhood filly friend. "So, I see you didn't stay in the spot I told you to stay in." He walked a few steps toward Radiant, his head held high.

"You can't dictate me, Sombra. Neither can you do that to Prisma. She's the rightful heir, not you," Radiant said.

"Who says that?" Sombra asked mockingly.

"_Me_!" snarled Prisma as she struck Sombra from behind.

"Celestia, Luna, now!" Radiant Hope shouted. Sombra's eyes widened as he saw the two alicorn sisters rise up from out of the bushes and swooped down to confront him. Celestia fired a blast of yellow magic at Sombra, Luna's blue aura following a moment later. Sombra tried to move, but the overwhelming power paralyzed him where he was standing.

While Sombra was stuck, Radiant searched for the Crystal Heart that was put in the sack. The blizzard wind was harsh, but Radiant found the sack slightly covered in some newly fallen snow. Without the Heart, The Crystal Empire would become buried under all the ice and snow. She levitated the sack in her ice blue aura and hurried inside the Empire. She spotted where to place the heart, and got it in without a moment to delay.

"Hope, why have you _betrayed _me? I thought you loved me!" Sombra screamed.

"I _did_," cried Radiant Hope as she came out. "When you weren't a monster."

"Monster? Monster?! I'll show you what a monster can do!" shouted Sombra. The three princesses backed away in fear as Sombra fired his horn at Amore's statue and shattered it to pieces.

"No!" Prisma screamed through her tears. There was a collect of gasps of nearby Crystal ponies who had come out of hiding. The sky was now clear, yet sunset was near.

Sombra took the pieces in his aura and sent them flying in multiple directions. Prisma growled as he approached her. "Now, my dear, where were we?"

"I'm _not _your dear!" hissed Prisma. "Your manipulative ways _won't _work. First, I lose, my parents during a war, and _now, _now you kill my sister, and expect me to _love you_?!" Prisma snorted air out of her nostrils angrily.

"Whether or not, you do...," Sombra began as he turned his back on Prisma. "I will still become King."

"No you won't!" a voice shouted. Sombra and Prisma turned their heads to see a medium red crystal pegasus stallion with an amber mane. "Prisma is the rightful ruler!"

Some other crystal ponies stood up and lined up around the crystal pegasus stallion. They all wanted Prisma to be the new ruler. "Fools! You think this mare is going to be a better ruler than I?" Sombra shouted.

"Yes, they do!" Prisma bellowed. Her horn ignited as she began to lift off the ground. The crystal ponies began bowing. Prisma's eyes glowed white as she absorbed the crystal magic. She then fired her horn at Sombra, this time being more powerful than he was.

"As ruler of The Crystal Empire, I hereby banish Sombra of the Unicorns to Tarturus for one thousand years!" And with that, Sombra screamed as he diminished into thin air.

Everypony was silent for a moment, and then somepony cried out, "All hail Princess Prisma!"

"All hail Princess Prisma!" the other subjects echoed. They stomped their hooves in jpy and celebrated.

Celestia walked over to Prisma. "Looks like you're the new ruler, Princess," she said as she bowed. Luna did the same.

"Oh stop, you guys are the same ranking as me!" Prisma said modestly. The three princesses burst out laughing then. Equestria was safe, for now.


	3. Chapter Two: The Coronation

Glancing at herself in the mirror, Prisma sighed. She was a princess, yet her subjects wanted this to become "official." I mean, wasn't she born into royalty? True, her sister had raised her from infancy, and she had blurry memories of her parents.

Equestria had been a newly found country. Her parents were both unicorns, as Amore had told her. Back then, the unicorns didn't consider the rulers suitable to be called King or Queen, so they settled for Emperor and Empress. Her father, Emperor Quartz was a unicorn who originally farmed crystals. He had grown up on an earth pony farm, being the only unicorn. Quartz had never taken a fancy to farming crops however, and tried growing crystals. He was made fun of, but as Quartz became an adult, ponies began to come from far and wide seeking his crystal-growing wisdom. One of those ponies was a mare named Reflection.

Quarts was a white unicorn with a two-tone grey mane and magenta eyes. Reflection had a pale blue coat with a royal purple and carnation pink mane that was long and straight, and had amber eyes. Quartz's mane was partially curly. The two fell in love, got married, and became in charge of all things crystal related. Quartz taught his subjects how to grow crystals, which caught on quickly. To his beloved on their wedding day, he carved a crystal heart out of an arctic blue or cyan crystal. This Heart, however, had abilities unlike any other. It possessed the power of love.

A year passed, and Amore was born. She had a strong connection to the Crystal Heart, and to celebrate, they had the very first crystalling. Amore as she grew, came to love the precious artifact, soon realizing she had the abillity to wield its power. Amore was around thirteen when Prisma was born.

However, before Prisma's crystalling, a war broke out between the draconequui and chaotic beings versus the rulers of Equestria. This war included the Emperor and Empress, as well as Queen Galaxia, King Cosmos, and the other Unicorn King. Reflection's brother was the Unicorn King. For their safety, the families put their children in the Capitol Castle (modern day Canterlot). There, the fillies were raised by the Pillars of Equestria. Sadly, nopony survived the war. The rulers won, but lost their lives by the victory.

A few tears rolled down her cheek as Prisma thought of this. A guard cleared his throat. "Your Majesty, they're waiting for you."

"Oh sorry. I will be right there," addressed Prisma. She knew one thing; if she had foals she would never abandon them. But who could love a clumsy mare like her? As Prisma trotted out, she tripped over her heels. "Me and my clumsy self," Prisma groaned.

The coronation was being held outside. Prisma wanted to keep things simple. Her sister would have gone far-out with Prisma's coronation. The ceremony began. However, to her surprise, this was also a crystalling! Prisma lowered her head as her crystaller placed a golden crown with a sky blue prism crystal upon her head.

"Citizens of the Crystal Empire, it is my honor to present to you, Princess Prisma!" shouted her crystaller. Everypony cheered and bowed, their love for their ruler becoming absorbed within the crystal. The crystaller placed the crystal in the Crystal Heart, which made the heirloom glow bright. This had to be the most important event in Prisma's life. What she didn't know was that things were about to get even better.

**Btw, I forgot to mention that Quartz and Reflection are my other OC's. Queen Galaxia and King Cosmos belong to Rakoon1's universe, respectively.**

**-ArtisticCupcakezz**


	4. Chapter Three: The Crystal Faire

It was that time of year again. The annual Crystal Faire had reached its twentieth anniversary. Sadly, Amore would not be a part of this special event she started. Prisma sighed. She had no heirs, so if something happened to her, who would take over? She shuddered at the thought of Sombra being king.

Immortality wasn't given to unicorns, unlike the alicorn sisters. Prisma knew she had to have an heir sooner or later. But what stallion could love a clumsy and ungraceful unicorn like her? Royal life wasn't fun when you were the only one. How did Amore handle it?

_She had me for company_, Prisma realized. Her eyes were closed as she thought of this and was walking. Without realizing, she collided face-first into a wall. "Well, this is rather embarassing." Opening her eyes, she backed up and trotted out onto the fourth level's balcony. A breathtaking sight met the unicorn princess's eyes.

Crystal ponies were setting up their booths and bringing in their wheelbarrows full of crystals to sell. The pegasi were clearing the sky from clouds. The unicorns were examining the gems to make sure they were authentic. And the earth ponies were setting up multiple activity booths and harvesting last-minute crystals. The guards were multiplied today due to ponies outside of the Empire's borders that would be coming. Prisma was excited because Princess Celestia and Luna would be coming. They were her closest friends.

A breeze fluttered Prisma's mane as she closed her eyes and sighed. She wore a amber gold chestplate with imprinted swirl and a sky blue prism in the center. Her crown matched, yet her gauntlets had no prisms encrusted in them. She placed her front hooves on the balcony railing and stood on her hind legs, loving the breeze. Prisma saw a few kites lift into the sky; they appeared like crystals themselves. At that moment, Prisma felt as if she could fly. So, she tried, but then fell. Prisma screamed as she fell. Two palace guards spotted her, both being unicorns. They lit up their horns at the same time, catching the Princess just before she hit the ground.

"Your Majesty, why did you jump off the balcony?! Are you trying to commit suicide?!" asked one of the guards. The other guard, straight-faced and serious, whacked the unicorn guard next to him on the head with his spear.

"Forgive his rudeness, Princess. Looks like he just lost his privelege to be direct door guard," said the straight-faced and serious unicorn guard. "But perhaps maybe you shouldn't leap off the balcony."

Prisma blushed. "I apologize. I thought for a moment that I was a pegasus. It has been my dream to fly since I was a filly." Her ears pinned down and her eyes closed.

"Unicorns are important too you know. You'd rather have a bunch of back feathers than a horn?" questioned the straight-faced guard. "Besides haven't you ridden on Princess Celestia's back before? You _were _flying, right?"

Prisma nodded. "Yes. But we were flying so fast that I wasn't able to enjoy the view."

"Celestia flies slow. What are you talking abou-," began the other guard.

"Quiet you fool!" exclaimed the straight-faced guard as he clobbered the other guard in the head with the spear again.

Prisma blinked a few times and raised an eyebrow. "Okaay? Well, thank you for saving me!"

"It's our job, Princess," the straight-faced guard said as he lowered his head. He saw the other guard getting up. "Down you fool!" he said angrily, yet again clobbering him with the spear. Prisma slowly backed up from the two guards. She then, all of a sudden stepped on a banana peel while backing up.

"Whoaa!" Prisma exclaimed as she began to fall but caught her balance on something wooden. She turned her head to see a catapult that was pulled back. "Dang it," she muttered before being launched into the sky. A pegasus flinched as she zoomed by. "I wish that now I really had wiiiiings!" Prisma exclaimed.

Meanwhile some earth ponies were bringing in a trampoline for one of the activities. A filly gasped as she saw something in the sky. Something _unusual. _"Mommy, Daddy, look up in the sky! It's a bird!"

"It's a plane!" exclaimed a colt.

"It's... the PRINCESS?!" their parents exclaimed at the same time. They moved the trampoline into position as Prisma came falling down. Without realizing she landed, her eyes closed and she continued screaming.

Prisma opened her eyes. "I'm alive? How in the-?"

"We saved you!" exclaimed the earth pony filly.

"You're welcome!" her older brother said.

"Oh," Prisma said as she blushed. "I apologize for screaming like that. Thank you for saving me," she said again, as she leapt off the trampoline and began walking. But then, there was a puddle of slippery crystal polisher on the ground. Prisma stepped upon it, and began to lose her balance and slid backwards. "AUUGH!" she screamed before falling into a wheelbarrow of crystals.

"What the-!" a stallion exclaimed. Prisma groaned as she poked her head out of the crystals. She turned to see a medium red pegasus stallion with an amber mane and bright blue eyes. His cutie mark was similar to hers, except being a red crystal with white lines shooting out of it. The stallion raised an eyebrow and held out his hoof. "Need any help?" he chuckled. Prisma was hesitant to take it, but placed her hoof on top of his. Halfway up, Prisma began blushing and staring, the stallion doing the same.

At that moment, Prisma wanted to dive back into the crystals to hide, but she just couldn't. "Uhhh," was all she was able to say.

The stallion noticed her chestplate and looked down to see a matching crown. "Y-Your Highness," he said immediately, letting go of her hoof and bowed. Prisma yelped as she slid back into the pile of crystals. "Whoops," he said as he flew up and grabbed her hoof, pulling her out.

Now that she got a better glimpse of the stallion, he seemed familiar. "You dropped this," he said as he picked up Prisma's crown.

"Oh, um, thanks," Prisma replied as she took the crown out of his hoof and placed it on her head. She didn't realize it was lopsided.

"Need help with that?" the stallion asked.

"No... I got it...," Prisma said as she attempted to straighten it. But the crown slid off her head for the stallion to catch it.

"Still don't?" he asked, grinning.

"Okay _fine_," Prisma said, rolling her eyes.

The pegasus stallion flew above her and placed the crown on Prisma's head. Once he flew back down to face her he sighed as he folded his wings. "Breathtaking."

"Oh stop, I'm not _that _pretty," remarked Prisma as she looked away.

"Garnet."

"Huh, what? Where-?" asked Prisma as she looked around.

"No, that's my name, Your Highness," said Garnet.

"Oh," said Prisma.

"Yeah," Garnet said. The two looked away, the conversation getting awkward.

"Um, were you by any chance-?" began Prisma.

"There when you kicked Sombra's flank? Uh, of course! That had to be the battle of the century! You were amazing! Amore never would have done that!" exclaimed Garnet.

Prisma looked down. "I wish Amore was here now. I miss my sister."

"What?! Amore was your _sister_? You lucky duck! I thought she was your_ mother_," said Garnet.

"Why does everypony keep assuming that?!" exclaimed Prisma. "For crying out loud, we're about ten years apart! How can that even be possible?!"

"Sorry," mumbled Garnet.

Prisma inhaled sharply. "It's fine." Her ears perked up when she heard trumpets sound. "They're here!" she cried as she gallopped away.

"Um, bye...?" Garnet said.

As Prisma galloped toward the entrance, she tripped over the red carpet that was there. "Agh! Can't I go _one day _without tripping over my _own hooves_?!"

"Need help, again?" Garnet asked as he flew above her.

"No," Prisma said in annoyance, blushing profusely.

"Looks like somepony has a coltfriend," smiled Celestia as she walked up to them.

"Princess Celestia!" gasped Garnet as he bowed in midair, but fell on top of Prisma.

"Get off you doofus!" said Prisma, narrowing her eyes.

"Yes, you definitely have a coltfriend," said Celestia. "I can see it now. The date, the proposal, the wedding, the honeymoo-."

"Oh my Equestria, Celestia, shut up!" Prisma screamed.

"What?" Celestia asked innocently. "Amore would do the same thing to you."

"You two hung out together for too long," muttered Prisma. "Anyways, where's Luna?" she asked as her face lit up.

"Asleep."

"What? Why?" Prisma asked.

"It's the daytime, remember?" said Celestia.

"Oh sorry, I didn't _notice_," said Prisma sarcastically.

"I love your sarcasm," said Garnet.

Prisma ignored him and trotted away, Celestia behind her. Garnet was left with a lot of guards. "Was it something I said?"

Radiant Hope was setting up her booth when Prisma trotted over to her stand. "Oh hello Princesses," she said. "Luna asleep, I presume?" Celestia nodded.

"What's the game this year?" Prisma asked eagerly.

"A crystal dart game. Observe," Radiant said as she took a dart and threw it, the dart landing in the center of the target. "Bullseye!" she said.

"Whoa," Prisma said.

"No magic required. Just like you asked," Radiant said as she smiled.

"May I try?" Celestia asked.

"Of course, Princess," Radiant Hope said. Prisma looked back at them, feeling sad all of a sudden, and walked away.

Celestia concentrated deeply. She threw the dart. "Aww horseapples, it missed. Want to give it a try, Prisma?" asked Celestia before realizing Prisma wasn't there. "Prisma?" she asked.

"I didn't see her leave, honest!" cried Radiant Hope as she searched.

"It's okay, she shouldn't have gone far. At least, I don't think," said Celestia.


End file.
